


La primera nevada juntos

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras años de amor secreto, Scorpius por fin encuentra la fuerza (en realidad ha sido obligado) de confesarse a James antes de que éste deje el colegio. El problema es que James, además de ser un ladrón pervertido, es un poco... bobo y bruto (por decirlo suavemente). Y ha visto algo que no debía ver. ¿Podrán Rose y Al hacerle ver que en realidad está enamorado, aún si es a la fuerza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donde Scorpius descubre que el amor es sordo y ciego, pero no mudo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página ¡y el primer fanfic yaoi (o slash) que escribo en mi vida! Aish, que nervios. No tengo ni idea de como lo he hecho; la única persona que lo ha leído ha sido mi amiga y ella no es una gran fan del yaoi, que digamos, así que no sé como tomarme su opinión...  
> Por alguna razón siempre he juntado a Scor y a James. ¡Me encantan! Tal vez porque no hay mucha información sobre ellos y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana :v  
> Bueno, ya termino mi monólogo y os dejo con eso que he escrito...
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados un poquito. Prometo que no han sufrido daños físicos ni psicológicos. Aunque no puedo aseguras que no ocurra la próxima vez.

"Soy masoquista."  
"Soy la persona más estúpida y masoquista que ha existido en este planeta desde que el hombre dejó de llevar taparrabos y garrote."  
Sólo eso explicaría mis siguientes palabras:  
― Me gustas.  
Hubo un largo silencio hasta que James explotó.  
― ¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Crees de verdad que alguna vez podría salir con una persona como tú? ― rugió con una mueca de desprecio.  
Algo dentro de mí se rompió y empezó a caer.  
― Largo de mi vista. Me das asco.  
Con esas últimas palabras, mi corazón se estrelló contra el suelo y se rompió.  
― Largo ― me gritó furioso.  
Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, me di la vuelta y empecé a correr. No sabía a donde ir, sólo sabía que no quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a Rose y Al.  
Mientras corría, una parte de mi cerebro me informaba de que había tenido suerte al elegir un lugar apartado para hacer mi declaración. Sólo los arbustos habían sido testigo de mi humillación.  
Era bueno ver que podía encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas...  
Al final divisé el lago y fui corriendo hacia él. Me senté debajo de un árbol y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
La verdad, no sé porque había esperado un final diferente. Ni siquiera en mis más descabelladas fantasías había soñado con un final feliz. Aunque tampoco había soñado con algo así.  
"Me das asco."  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de malo en mi?  
No era feo. Muchas chicas hasta me habían dicho que era guapo.  
Tal vez allí residía el problema: en que James no era una chica. Y yo tampoco.  
Sabía que el día de hoy no iba a ser bueno en cuanto recibí la carta de mamá.

_Querido Scorpius,_   
_Tu padre tiene que viajar a Japón por negocios y yo voy a acompañarlo._   
_Espero que no te importe pasar las Navidades en el colegio._   
_Te traeré algo como regalo._   
_Con amor,_   
_Mamá_

Si, la carta tendría que haberme impedido hacer semejante tontería.  
No sé como he acabado confesándome hoy.  
Bueno, sí lo sabía.  
Albus.  
Todo era su culpa. Y la de Rose. No había que olvidarse de ella.  
Si no fuera por esos dos embaucadores, ahora mismo estaría en la biblioteca, leyendo y pensando en lo tristes que iban a ser mis Navidades.  
En lugar de eso, estaba congelándome, con el corazón roto e ideando maneras de esquivar a James Potter en lo que me quedaba de año y de vida. Al menos tendría dos semanas para pensar algo, ya que Albus se iba a casa. Ahora sólo tenía que quedarme en mi cuarto hasta mañana, cuando todos se fueran a sus hogares.  
Finalmente el frío me obligó a levantarme y volver al castillo.  
Mientras camino, barajo la posibilidad de quedarme en mi cuarto y morirme de hambre; hacerme el enfermo y pasar la noche en la enfermería, donde me darían algo de comer o llegar a la cena más tarde e irme en cuanto lo vea irse a él. Las dos últimas opciones me obligaban a hablar con Rose y Al, pero ahora, tras el primer momento de vergüenza, tengo ganas de desahogarme. Finalmente decido ir a comer al comedor.  
La cena ya había comenzado y todo el mundo estaba sentado y comiendo. En la mesa de Gryffindor veo a Rose y Albus riendo y hablando con las cabezas juntas. Al otro lado de la mesa está James, mirando a su hermano con odio. ¿Por ser mi amigo? Nunca había mostrado verdadera animosidad hacia su hermano, sólo cierto cabreo.  
Voy a la mesa de Slytherin y me siento solo. Realmente no tengo más amigos que Al y Rose, sólo algún que otro compañero con el que me junto de vez en cuando.  
Me sirvo en el plato un trozo de pollo, patatas fritas, salsa y ensalada, y comienzo a comer mirando un libro muggle que me había regalado, indirectamente, el abuelo de Rose en segundo curso. Digo "indirectamente" porque el señor Weasley se lo dio a Rose y ella me lo prestó a mi. Y desde entonces sigue en mi posesión. Las hojas están arrugadas y la tapa está despegada, pero nunca he considerado arreglarlo con magia. "El Principito" ha estado presente en mis mejores y peores momentos, y creo que éste se podría calificar como el peor de todos.  
Los postres llegan, y con ellos el momento en que Rose y Albus se acercaron a mí. Mi mayor temor es ponerme a llorar como un bebé en cuanto pronuncien su nombre.  
― ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Lo has besado? ¿Has tomado una foto para mí? ― cuando tomó aliento, la interrumpo negando con la cabeza. ― ¿No has tomado una foto?  
― ¿Quieres una foto de mi corazón roto y pisoteado?  
― Por las calzas de Merlín, ¿qué ha hecho? ― pregunta Al, robando la frase preferida de su tío.  
Me muerdo el labio y agacho la cabeza ante su mirada preocupada.  
― Scor, vamos a hablar fuera.  
Al me agarra del brazo y me levanta del banco, mientras Rose recoge mi libro y se lo guarda en la túnica.  
Salimos del comedor y vamos afuera. Aunque miro todo el rato al suelo, sé que ellos me miran preocupados mientras se comunicaban con los ojos. Siempre han sido capaces de decirse cualquier cosa sin necesitad de soltar una palabra. Al principio me sentía envidioso, pero poco a poco yo también fui capaz de entrar en su pequeño círculo. Por segunda vez en mi vida me sentía aceptado.  
A pesar de que siempre estábamos en su sala común, hecho que fue difícil de aceptar para los Gryffindor, pero al que finalmente se acostumbraron, hoy no podíamos ir allí. James subiría pronto y no quería verlo. Fuimos al jardín  
En cuanto llegamos, Albus me preguntó:  
― ¿Qué dijo el estúpido y bocazas de James?  
― Di-dijo que nunca podría estar con una persona como yo y que le daba asco ― murmuré mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.  
― Pero... ¿le dijiste que estás enamorado de él desde segundo año?  
― Le dije que me gustaba ― al fin y al cabo, no quería que creyera que era un chiflado acosador. Y en realidad era desde primero.  
― ¿Se lo dijiste con tus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado?  
― S... ¡Hey! ¡Yo no pongo ojos de cachorrito!  
― Sí que los pones― se mostró de acuerdo Al.  
― No los pongo ― murmuro con voz queda a la vez que Rose decía.  
― Pero... pero se supone que tú le dirías, sonrojado, que le quieres y que te miraría y se daría cuenta de que eras lindo y que siempre se había sentido raro a tu alrededor y que ahora dejaría de salir con estúpidas chicas y saldría contigo. ¡Y tendríais sexo no censurado!  
Hacía unos años Rose había descubierto el yaoi gracias a una de sus compañeras de cuarto, y desde entonces veía yaoi por todos lados y, obviamente, Al y yo habíamos tenido que tragar con ello. Hasta había intentado emparejarnos. Todo cambió cuando me vio sonrojado después de una pelea con James. Cuando le confesé que sí, que me gustaba James, empezó a insultar a las chicas con las que salía (nada raro) y a hechizarlas (algo un poco más raro). Aunque este último año las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Por alguna inexplicable razón James Sirius Potter, el donjuán de Hogwarts, había dejado de salir, hasta de coquetear, con las chicas. Ellas seguían tirándose a sus pies, pero él pasaba por encima. Había numerosos rumores de que por fin el corazón de este rompecorazones había sido atrapado por una misteriosa dama. Muchos nombres eran murmurados, pero James no se había acercado lo suficiente a una chica para dejar nada en claro. Esta tendría que haber sido otra razón para olvidarme de mi estúpida confesión, pero nooo... Era gilipollas.  
― Rose, la vida real no es como el yaoi― dijo Al con voz cansina, pero Rose lo ignoró y siguió hablando mientras me lanzaba miradas de traición.  
― Lo tenéis todo. Eres el mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño, siempre os peleáis, él es alto y fuerte y tú eres, bueno, tú eres lindo, como un gatito. Eres el perfecto uke.  
Me había dicho muchas veces que era lindo, así que no me enfadé. A veces Rose no entendía que esto no era yaoi y lo de uke y seme sólo era una fantasía. El año pasado en mayo incluso me hizo crecer orejas y cola para demostrar que era un "neko" adorable. Tuve que hacer agujeros a muchos de mis pantalones porque en la enfermería no pudieron anular la poción. La gente se quedaba mirándome por los pasillos y Rose hizo un álbum de fotos como recuerdo. La pesadilla duró una semana y Rose sigue chantajeándome con vender las fotos si no hago lo que quiere, aunque en realidad sé que nunca haría eso... posiblemente. Tal vez. Quizás.  
― ¿Estás seguro de que dijo que le dabas...?  
― ¿Asco? Sí, estoy seguro.  
― Lo siento Scor. Sé que lo quieres, aunque nunca entenderé que viste en él.  
― El amor es ciego, sobre todo a los defectos.  
― Pero nunca oí que fuera sordo. Te dije miles de veces que James es un imbécil, pero no me hiciste caso.  
― Lo sé ― a pesar de sus palabras, todavía recordaba al chico que me levantó del suelo cuando me tropecé en el tren, mientras los demás se reían. El chico que me limpió las lágrimas y que me dijo que todo iría bien.  
Después de eso, Rose se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.  
― ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?  
― No, id a casa. Me vendrá bien estar un poco a solas. Vuestras familias os esperan.  
― Tal vez aproveche la cena de navidad y envenene a James.  
― ¡Albus!  
― ¿Qué? Se lo merece.  
― ¡Es tu hermano!  
― Tú eres más hermano mío que él. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Scor, la sangre no sinónimo de amor y cariño.  
― A pesar de que tu hermano es un imbécil, te criaste con él. Es inevitable que lo quieras aunque sea un poquito.  
― Desgraciadamente ― dijo con un suspiro. ― Entendido.  
― Gra...  
― Mejor una poción que lo haga desear estar muerto.  
― Sé una adecuada para ese rompecorazones.  
― ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos impotente? ― por la voz de Albus, me di cuenta de que hablaban muy en serio.  
― No sabrá lo que le ha golpeado.  
Al final no pude más que soltar una carcajada.  
― A pesar de vuestra locura cien por cien comprobada, sois los mejor amigos que alguien podría desear.  
Al oír mis palabras, pararon de comentar formas de torturar a James (aunque no me cabía duda de que para mañana habría una larga lista muy imaginativa) y me miraron sonriendo.  
― Y a pesar de tu pésimo gusto, nosotros también te queremos.  
― Habla por ti. Yo sigo furiosa ― dijo Rose fulminándome con la mirada. Después de unos segundos maldijo y se abalanzó sobre mí. ― Maldito seas tú y tus adorables ojitos de cachorrito.  
Y estuvo unos buenos cinco minutos abrazándome, y haciéndome carantoñas, como si fuera un bebé.  
― ¡Basta, por favor! Me duelen las mejillas.  
― Pero que bebé más mono...  
Sentía mi cara hirviendo.  
Albus hacía rato que se había caído del banco, riendo a carcajadas.  
― B-basta. Por favor. Me d-duele el estómago.  
Al final los tres nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.  
El frío poco a poco empezaba a calar en los huesos.  
― Es hora de volver chicos.  
Las palabras de Rose me sacaron de mi estado de felicidad. O más bien de olvido. James y sus palabras volvieron a mi mente, pero intenté que no se me notaran. No quería que se preocuparan más.  
Me levanté lentamente y ayudé a Rose. Albus se estaba sacudiendo la hierba de la ropa. A pesar de ser casi 25 de diciembre, no había caído ni un copo de nieve en todo el invierno. Al parecer estas Navidades no serían blancas.  
Volvimos al castillo charlando y riendo. Seguramente presentábamos la típica imagen de chicos jóvenes, alegres por la falta de clase y la perspectiva de futuros regalos. Pero yo sabía que tanto Al como Rose intentaban que me sintiera mejor creando ese ambiente jovial, y yo lo acepté. No quería encontrarme con ellos en el comedor al día siguiente, preocupados de que me fuera a hacer el harakiri. Debían irse a casa. El hecho de que mis Navidades fueran a ser un asco no significaba que las suyas también.  
Volvimos al castillo y, tras despedirnos, ellos se dirigieron hacia su sala común y yo hacia la mía.  
Conforme me distanciaba de mis amigos me iba sumiendo más y más en la melancolía. Y cuando me metí en la cama, ya en pijama, ésta sólo empeoró.  
Uno de mis compañeros de cuarto estaba en la enfermería tras una desastrosa poción, y el otro se había ido a casa antes por problemas familiares. En resumen, estaba solo y podía llorar tanto como quisiera.  
Pero no quería llorar. Quería ser como Albus: enfadarme por las crueles palabras de James e idear distintas maneras de vengarme, de desquitarme. Pero no podía hacerlo. Puede que sus palabras me hubieran herido, pero no por eso iba a dejar de quererle a los diez minutos. El corazón humano es estúpido.  
Así que me quedé hasta tarde mirando las estrellas tintinear y caer. No es que estuviera fuera (¡Estábamos en invierno!), sino que era un hechizo. En una de mis visitas a la biblioteca encontré un libro sobre el tema. Con la ayuda de Rose y Albus logré que el dosel de mi cama fuera un espejo del paisaje de Hogwarts. Adoraba ver las estrellas por la noche, contarlas hasta dormirme; el cielo anaranjado o violáceo al despertarme; incluso me gustaba ver el cielo mientras llovía o había una tormenta. Me sentía como si volara.  
Esa noche las estrellas no me adormecían ni siquiera un poco. Lo único que podía ver era la cara de James cuando me dijo que le daba asco. La escena se repetía en mi cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que las lágrimas corrían sin cesar. De vez en cuando el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a James Potter, la vez en la que me enamoré de él, se intercalaba en mi memoria.  
Al final no sé cuando ni sé como, pero me dormí.  
Y soñé.  
Soñé con ojos castaños divertidos que me miraban desde arriba, que se agachaban sobre mí como si me fuera a levantar, o a besar, pero que en el último segundo se entrecerraban y una boca empezaba a moverse y a gritar insultos y "te odio". Y aparecían otras cientos de bocas que se reían y otras cientos que decían "te lo avisé".  
Esa noche me desperté muchas veces empapado en sudor y jadeante, con un grito en mi garganta que nunca salía.  
Las voces nunca se acallaron.


	2. Donde James descubre que es sordo y ciego, pero no mudo. Por desgracia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, hay una cosa que quiero aclarar: la profesora McGonagall fue directora hasta 2017. Ni idea de quien es el nuevo director así que la mantuve a ella por comodidad.

En cuanto salí de la chimenea los brazos de mi madre me rodearon.

― ¡Pero míra cuanto has crecido!

― ¡Maaamáaa! Si quieres achuchar a alguien, ve por Lily. Ella es la pequeña. ¡Tengo 17 años!

― No te quejes ante mí, niño, que si quiero cogerte de los mofletes lo haré. ― Y se dispuso a demostrármelo.

Estar en casa era, extrañamente, reconfortante. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo, sin tener que mirar por todas partes por si me topaba con él. O con el estúpido de Albus. Si llegaba a casa con el ojo morado y mi madre se enteraba de quien había sido... no quería ni imaginármelo.

Cuando mi madre me soltó para ir a por Albus, llegó mi padre.

― Me alegro de verte James. ¿Cómo te han ido las clases? Hace mucho que no envías una carta.

― Como si no lo supieras. Recibes informes de todos mis profesores ― dije con ironía.

Sonrió con aire culpable.

― Es tu último año. Me preocupo.

― Lo sé ― dije soltando un suspiro. ― Todo bien.

Sí, magnífico. En las últimas 48 horas sólo me habían arrancado el corazón y lo habían tirado bajo los pies de un hipogrifo.

― ¿Seguro? No te ves bien.

― Estoy...

― Está bien papá. Recibió un regalo por adelantado.

Albus también había quedado libre de las garras de mi madre en cuanto la princesita de sus ojos salió de la chimenea.

― Ayer se zampó a un incauto enamorado. Su bestia ha sido alimentada y se está relamiendo por la sangre y las lágrimas derramadas.

― Tú, bast...

― ¡James Sirius Potter, esa boca!

― Lo siento mamá. ― dije con los dientes apretados.

― Pídele disculpas a tu hermano, ahora mismo.

― Lo siento Albus. Siento que seas un imbécil.

Me alejé antes de que los gritos de mi madre me ensordecieran.

― ¡Mejora tu humor antes de las cinco, jovencito! ¡No quiero que tus abuelos te vean así!

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Todo estaba limpio, las cosas en el armario y en los cajones. Un pequeño baúl con unas pocas cosas de Hogwarts estaba en la cama y me puse a sacarlas con furia.

Poco a poco me fui calmando y coloqué las cosas en su sitio.

Por último saqué una pequeña snich del bolsillo de mis pantalones y me tiré a la cama. La miré unos cuantos minutos mientras un montón de escenas pasaban por mi cabeza. Con cada imagen mental mi rabia volvía, esta vez acompañada del dolor, un constante compañero desde hace días.

Suspiré para calmarme y me acerqué la snich a la boca.

― Te amo ― murmuré.

La snich se abrió y de ella saqué dos pequeñas fotos.

―  _E_ _ngorgio._

Las fotos, antes tan pequeñas como una uña, adquirieron las dimensiones de una foto normal.

La primera foto logró que mi rabia se disipara, pero también que el dolor en mi corazón aumentara exponencialmente. Con el dedo acaricié la mejilla sonrojada mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos azules, que acompañaban a una enorme sonrisa dirigida a la persona que tomaba la foto. De vez en cuando mis ojos se desviaban a las adorables orejas rubias que se movían de forma graciosa y una sonrisa se me escapaba.

Con un suspiro paso a la siguiente fotografía. En la parte derecha estaba yo gesticulando de forma exagerada y gritando muy enojado. A la izquierda, justo en frente mía, había un chico rubio mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, rígido. Lo que me divertía no era su rabia, sino la cola. La cola erguida. Era igual que los gatos cuando se enfadan. Verlo siempre me sacaba una carcajada, aunque hoy sólo pude sonreír.

Me quedé mucho tiempo en la cama, mirando las fotos y pensando en que hacer con ellas.

¿Tirarlas? ¿Prenderles fuego?

Al final me di cuenta que era demasiado pronto. Por mucho daño que me hubiera hecho, seguía teniendo sentimientos por él y eso me impedía deshacerme de todo lo que me lo recordara, sobre todo de algo que "eran" él.

♥♥♥

 

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente me levanté de la cama consciente de que en algún momento me había quedado dormido. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y, asustado, me levanté a toda prisa: eran las seis y yo no estaba listo. Mamá me iba a matar.

Rápidamente murmuré el hechizo reductor y metí las fotos en la snich, la cual guardé en mi bolsillo.

Conforme me iba despabilando, empecé a ser consciente de las voces procedentes de la planta baja: la familia había llegado.

Me cambié rápidamente después de ducharme y bajé corriendo las escaleras, donde me encontré con las primeras personas.

― ¡James!

― ¡Teddy, me alegro de verte! Y a ti también, Vic.

― ¿Qué tal, primito?

― Como siempre. ¿Y vosotros?

― Secreto ― me contestó Victoire con una sonrisa malvada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Ya vais a anunciar que os casáis?

― Pequeño mocoso. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

― Secreto ― dije bajando la voz. Después les sonreí. ― Me alegro por vosotros. Estoy seguro que tío Bill ya no podía soportar que vivieras en pecado, Vic.

― Que gracioso. ¿Y tú? He oído que Cupido golpeó a tu puerta.

― Más bien la echó abajo ― respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. ― El problema es que se olvidó de que para una relación se necesitan dos.

― Así que la cosa no va muy bien...

― Eso es quedarse corto ― solté un suspiro y continué: ― Pero no importa. Pronto dejaré el colegio. ― Y no lo volveré a ver. Excepto cuando venga a casa con Albus. Y a las cenas familiares.

Mis ánimos volvieron a decaer. No había caído en eso hasta ahora.

Juré por lo bajo.

― ¿Y quién...?

― ¡James! ¡Primo querido!

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta del salón, aterrado, cuando oí la alegre y dulce voz de Rose.

Y Albus estaba a su lado, sonriendo feliz.

― Rose...

― ¡Feliz Navidad!

No contesté.

Albus me había estado mandando miradas asesinas desde ayer, y verlo sonriendo era un mal presagio.

― ¿No me dices nada?

― Feliz Navidad, Rosie...― murmuré en voz baja. Seguía mirando atentamente a Albus.

― Bueno... ― dijo en Victoire en voz alta, notando la tensión. ― ¿Queréis un poco de ponche?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― soltó Rose alegremente. ― Ya voy yo a por él.

Luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina con Albus a remolque.

No pensaba beber nada de lo que esos dos me dieran.

― ¡Chicos! ¡La mesa está lista! ― gritó mamá desde el comedor.

Los tres fuimos hacia el salón, donde se nos unieron más personas.

Al final llegamos al comedor y la enorme familia Weasley – Potter tomó asiento en la larga mesa.

A mi izquierda estaba el tío George, quien regañaba a Fred por tirarle de las coletas a su hermana, Roxanne. A la derecha se sentaba Rose, con Fleur a su lado. Justo en frente mía estaba Albus, con Lily a su izquierda y Teddy a su derecha.

Con una palabra de mi madre, la mesa estaba servida y las charlas dieron comienzo.

Me saqué sin ganas un trozo de costilla con miel y puré de patata, mientras el tío George me ponía cerveza de mantequilla en el vaso. A pesar de no haber comido nada desde el desayuno, no tenía hambre.

― James, ¿quieres un poco de ponche? ― preguntó Rose a mi lado.

― No gracias, ya estoy servido ― respondí levantando la cerveza y dándole un sorbo pequeño.

― Me alegro. No quiero que pases sed.

En frente mía, Albus asintió.

Oh, no.

Lentamente dejé el vaso en la mesa desando que la poción no hubiera hecho efecto. O que como mínimo no fuera dolorosa. Porque no tenía ninguna duda de que me habían puesto algo en el vaso.

― Y tú James. ¿Hay alguien que te guste? ― todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Qué? ― miré hacia mi madre. Al parecer todos en la familia se habían enterado que me gustaba alguien. Teddy tenía una lengua demasiado larga... ― Ah, sí. Pero esa persona resultó ser una manipuladora, mentirosa y rastrera rata.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

― James, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de enamorarte de tu reflejo. ¿O es que has encontrado a una persona que es igualita a ti?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

― Lo siento cariño ― dijo mi madre mirándome con pena. ― Estoy segura que encontrarás a una chica que merezca la pena.

Hice un ruido pequeño al oír la palabra “chica”.

― ¿Y tú Rosie? ¿Sigues siendo amiga de ese Malfoy?

Demonios, ¿es que no podemos tener una conversación sin que esa persona intervenga en ella?

― Sabes bien que sí, papá. Somos muy buenos amigos.

― ¿Ha intentado algo contigo?

― ¡Papá! Sólo somos amigos. Además, no soy su tipo ― dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

― ¿Te dijo él eso? ¿Acaso no ha visto que eres una preciosidad?

― ¿Quieres que intente algo conmigo? ― preguntó Rose con incredulidad.

― ¡NO! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo intentó?

― Ronald, no seas ridículo ― le regañó la tía Hermy.

― Ya te he dicho que no soy su tipo. El prefiere a alguien más... alto. ― mientras decía estas palabras volvió a echarme una mirada malintencionada.

― Y con el pelo negro ― agregó Albus.

― Y que juegue al quidditch.

― Parece que estéis describiendo a alguien ― dijo la tía Hermione con sospecha.

― Lo estamos haciendo.

― Así que ya hay una chica que le gusta.

― Más o menos.

― ¿Tiene novia? ― pregunta tío Ron, pareciendo contento.

― La persona que le gusta desde segundo...

― Primero. ― corrigió Rose.

― ¿En serio?

― Luego te cuento.

― Bueno, desde primero, le rechazó ayer ― dijo Al mirándome con furia.

Al final no pude aguantarme más y me metí en la conversación.

― Tal vez esa persona hubiera aceptado salir con él si el día anterior Malfoy no se hubiera declarado a otra persona ― escupí con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que yo le había roto el corazón? No era yo el que hacía falsas declaraciones de amor.

― Él no te-le mintió a esa persona ― dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido.

― Dicha persona lo vio. En los jardines ― fíjate que confesarte a dos personas en el mismo sitio. Bastardo.

― En los...― Al y Rose se miraron en shock, y luego esta última exclamó: ― ¡Por las calzas más andrajosas de Merlín! ¡No se estaba declarando! Estaba practicando.

― ¿Practicando?

― La verdad es que Scor no tenía intención de decírtelo nunca, pero nosotros lo convencimos. Estaba tan nervioso que le dijimos que podía ensayar con Al. Y supongo que tú pasaste por allí...

― Mierda.

Mi madre, que había escuchado la conversación con la boca abierta, no dijo nada ante mi lenguaje.

Todos en la mesa parecían atentos a cada palabra, incluso los niños. Papá parecía aturdido y el tío Ron un poco perdido.

― ¿Entonces me estás diciendo...?

― ¿Qué está colgado por ti desde que te conoció? Sí, más o menos.

― Sigo sin entender porqué. Si eres un...

― Déjalo, Al. Ya hemos discutido esto.

Sólo una parte de mi cerebro se encargaba de escuchar lo que decían. La otra parte, la mayor, sólo podía recordar las palabras de Scor en el jardín, sus ojos azules mirando con miedo y algo que no había podido ver en ese momento, cegado por la estupidez: amor.

Poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, hasta que las palabras que le grité llegaron a mi memoria.

“Me das asco”.

― Joder.

― ¿Recordando algo que deseas no haber dicho, Jamie? ― dijo una voz burlona

Ante las palabras de Rose sólo pude asentir, sin enfadarme ante el estúpido nombre que me había puesto para cabrearme.

― ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

― Para empezar, pedir disculpas ― dijo Al con cierta satisfacción. ― De rodillas.

― Y ya que estás de rodillas, podrías mejorar un poco su humor haciéndole una...

― ¡Rose! ― gritó Albus tirándole un guisante.

― ¿QUÉ? Estoy aportando ideas. Y muy buenas, permíteme decirte. ― Luego se volvió hacia mí. ― Tú considéralo.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriente.

― Lo tendré en cuenta.

Muy en cuenta.

― Ven, ya que has abierto los ojos tengo que darte algunas cosas.

Rose y Al se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron al árbol que había a unos metros de la mesa. Mientras los seguía pude sentir los ojos de toda la familia en mi espalda.

― Toma, lo vas a necesitar esta noche. Ábrelo cuando hayas llegado a Hogwarts ― dijo Rose tendiéndome un regalo más o menos pequeño. Lo cogí bien entre mis manos.

― ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? No puedo aparecerme y dudo que haya ninguna chimenea conectada a la red flu del colegio.

― Ya me he encargado de todo, tonto ― me tendió una bolsita con polvos flu. ― Hablé con Hagrid y le expliqué la situación. Aceptó conectar su chimenea a la nuestra. Cuando hayáis acabado... tráelo. No quiero que se quede sólo allí hasta enero. Le mandaré una carta a la profesora McGonagall [1]mañana a la mañana por si no ve a Scor. O por si te ve a ti merodear por allí.

Me quedé boquiabierto al oírla hablar.

― ¿Cuándo has hecho todos estos planes?

― El regalo ya lo tenía preparado, pero os lo iba a dar en otras...circunstancias ― me miró haciendo un mohín. ― En cuanto a lo demás... fue en la última hora. Fui a despertarte y vi, ya sabes, eso.

Cuando oí su última afirmación, me puse encarnado.

― Debo decir que no me había dado cuenta de que las fotos habían desaparecido. No parece faltar ninguna del álbum ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

En voz baja murmuré:

― Las cogí antes de que las metieras en el álbum.

― Nunca creí que fueras un pequeño ladrón, James Sirius Potter.

― Sólo las tome prestadas... por un tiempo indefinido.

― Y además chistoso. Date prisa. Mañana quiero una recompensa. Scor sabrá lo que tiene que darme.

― Gracias primita. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

Cojo la bolsita de polvos flu y me acerco a la chimenea.

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar, la voz de mi madre me interrumpe:

― James, ¿qué está pasando?

¿Qué demonios le digo?

― Vete. Nosotros le explicaremos todo.

Era la primera vez que Al me dirigía la palabra en toda esta conversación.

― Gracias hermano.

― Sólo no la fastidies. O si no...

Asentí y rápidamente me metí en la chimenea. En cuanto saqué el polvo, Rose gritó:

― Abre el regalo nada más llegar. ¡Es urgente!

Y desaparecí.

 

♥♥♥

 

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí, chicos? ― preguntó Harry, todavía confuso.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, la de Rose un poco más grande que la de Al.

― En resumidas cuentas, que no esperes tener nietos biológicos por parte de James. Vuestra única esperanza de preservar el apellido Potter soy yo.

― No seas imbécil, Al. Pueden adoptar. Además, si Lily quiere puede mantener su apellido y pasarlo a sus hijos.

― Es un decir. Deja de ser tan susceptible y violenta.

Antes de que se pusieran a pelear, siempre en broma, Lily los interrumpió.

― ¿Estás diciendo que la persona misteriosa de la que está enamorado James, la misma persona de la que llevan hablando todo el curso mis amigas, y prácticamente todo el colegio, es Scorpius Malfoy?

― Eso hemos dicho, ¿verdad Al?

― Verdad Rose.

― Esto va a ser muy bueno ― gritó Lily soltando una carcajada. ― Me muero por ver la cara de Layla Wessex cuando se entere. Lleva meses diciendo que James no para de mirarla e insinuar que pronto seremos cuñadas. Tengo que estar cerca para ver su expresión cuando se de cuenta de que ha sido ganada por Malfoy. Necesitaré tu cámara, Rose.

― Sólo debemos esperar a que a James no se le ocurra la brillante idea de intentar ocultarlo.

― Si hace eso no importa que tan hermano mío sea, lo golpearé.

Ante esta amenaza Ginny abrió la boca pero la cerró cuando Harry, que estaba a su lado, le puso la mano en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Entonces ahora el amigo de Al es de la familia? ― preguntó Roxanne con su voz infantil.

― Así es, pequeña demonio.

Tras la primera impresión, Arthur Weasley dejó por fin la copa que llevaba en la mano y dijo.

― Siempre me ha gustado ese chico. Te dije que iba a ser una buena influencia para nuestro nieto, Molly, pero nunca me crees.

Ante sus palabras, todos en la mesa soltaron una carcajada. El abuelo Weasley, como lo llamaban casi todas las personas hoy en día, nunca había dicho mucho en cuanto a la relación de sus nietos con Scorpius. Al igual que muchos, seguía teniendo cierto prejuicio a la familia Malfoy, a pesar de que Lucius murió poco después de la guerra. No lo insultaba, pero tampoco lo trataba como a un amigo de sus nietos.

La abuela Molly lo miró con cariño y asintió. Ella llevaba cuatro años enviándole jerséis Weasley, desde que oyó por casualidad una conversación entre él y Albus, la primera vez que el joven Malfoy los visitaba en Pascua. Scorpius le decía a Albus que tal vez debería irse al colegio, pues todos en la casa la ignoraban o le dirigían comentarios mordaces. En la Navidad del segundo curso un nuevo regalo estaba encima de los demás. Y no hubo Navidad, o cumpleaños, en la que no estuviera allí.

― Ronald, cielo, cierra la boca ― dijo dirigiéndose al menor de sus hijos varones.

Todos en la mesa estaban hablando con entusiasmo sobre ese increíble suceso. Todos excepto Ron Weasley, que miraba a su plato como si allí pudiera ver la luz. De vez en cuando miraba con nostalgia su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, deseando algo más fuerte.

Al final Harry se compadeció de su mejor amigo y, por la bondad de su corazón, le preguntó si quería un vaso de whisky.

Hermione y Ginny sabían que en realidad Harry también quería un poco.

♥♥♥

 

Tras salir de la chimenea de Hagrid, lleno de hollín, fui corriendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de llegar a ella me di cuenta de que no sabía que demonios hacer ahora. Lo único que había pensado era en ver a Scor y pedir disculpas por ser el ser humano más estúpido de la faz de la tierra. Y tal vez en toda esta galaxia. Pero ni siquiera sabía como encontrarlo.

Así que tomé asiento en una de las enormes sillas de Hagrid y abrí el regalo de Rose.

Lo primero que vi fue un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

Después, los condones.

Podía sentir mi cara caliente mientras miraba esos dos objetos. Era bastante versado en el uso de lo segundo. Y en cuanto a lo primero... tras “la semana de la revelación”, como la llamaba yo, también había estudiado como era el sexo entre dos hombres, y sabía muy bien como hacer uso de él. Los libros que Rose tenía escondidos en su cuarto, en un hueco bajo el parqué, habían ayudado mucho. Hasta entonces nunca había estado tan contento por el “hobby” de mi prima.

En la caja también había una pequeña botella con un líquido color rosa pastel y una nota. La abrí:

 

_Querido James, me alegro de que hayas sacado la cabeza del culo. Seguramente ahora estás en casa de Hagrid. Él se quedará en el colegio hasta mañana al mediodía, así que tenéis que volver antes de entonces. En serio, venid._

_Creo que ya sabes para que se sirven mis regalos. Y espero que sepas como utilizarlos. A pesar de lo que muchos creen, soy muy consciente de que no todo es como en los mangas yaoi (¬_¬)”. ¡Los ordenadores son necesarios y el porno instructivo \\(*-*)/ ! Ok, no. Lo instructivo es leer. El porno es interesante (._.)..._

_Es probable que Scor esté en la biblioteca, leyendo. Tendrás que buscarlo. En su habitación no hay nadie, así que podéis ir allí (no sé si me entiendes) ;)_

_¿Qué más puedo decir? Sólo: ¡Divertíos! Y de ahora en adelante quiero un beso cada día (delante mía), como mínimo. Me lo merezco :P._

_Con amor,_

_Tu prima preferida, Rose ♥_

_Y el hermano que te va a dar una paliza si haces algo mal (ò_ó)._

_PD: En la botella está el antídoto para la poción que te hemos puesto en el vaso mientras no mirabas. Lo siento (._.)_

_Yo no._

_PPD: Te he dejado una chaqueta en el gancho de la puerta. No quiero que te congeles antes de pedir perdón. O de lo que viene después (*w*)._

_PPPD: Las caritas las ha puesto Rose._

Solté una carcajada ante la carta de Rose (y las pequeñas aportaciones de mi hermano). Ni siquiera el confirmar que me habían envenenado me quitó el buen humor.

Bebí el antídoto, el cual, por cierto, tenía un sabor asqueroso a pesar de su bonito color, y guardé lo demás en mi bolsillo.

Me puse la chaqueta y salí afuera.

Todavía no había nevando, pero sentía que pronto iba a empezar.

Fui rápidamente hasta el colegio, emocionado por lo que vendría después. Y por el frío.

Conforme me acercaba a la gran puerta, mis nervios aumentaban y mis pasos se acortaban.

Llegué a la gran puerta de madera y tiré con fuerza. ¡Estaba abierta! Fui corriendo hasta la biblioteca mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía.

Por el camino sólo me crucé con algunos fantasmas y uno o dos alumnos que me miraron con la boca abierta.

Llegué a la biblioteca y abrí lentamente la puerta, cruzando los dedos para que la bibliotecaria no estuviera allí.

Respiré aliviado al ver que no había nadie y, con una profunda inhalación, entré lentamente. Pese a que todavía quedaba poca luz afuera, aquí dentro parecía de noche. Una o dos velas iluminaban débilmente la enorme habitación. Casi no veía nada, pero decidí que así sería mejor buscar a Scor. Donde hubiera luz, estaría él.

Maldije al recordar el mapa del merodeador, que estaba en casa, en mi baúl. Podría saber rápidamente donde estaba Scorpius y no perder el tiempo buscándolo.

Merodeé entre las altas estanterías, atento a cualquier luz, por muy pequeña que fuera.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí.

Mientras mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mis costillas, me parecía haber caminado durante horas pero, cuando vi la débil llama de una vela, el tiempo rápidamente pasó a ser ínfimo.

Me acerqué lentamente, deseando que fuera él, pero a la vez deseando que el momento de pedir disculpas no hubiera llegado tan rápido.

Aparentemente, ese día las estrellas se habían alineado a mi favor. Por un lado resultó que sí, que era Scor; por otro, todavía no tenía que habar con él, pues estaba dormido. Digamos que había salido ganando.

Cuando estuve a su lado vi el montón de libros y pergaminos que había a su alrededor. ¿Había estado haciendo las tareas enviadas por los profesores? Aparentemente sí. Pese a haber sido reiteradamente llamado vago e irresponsable por no dedicar suficiente tiempo al estudio (lo cual no era totalmente falso), en ese momento sentí una punzada de orgullo. Me alegraba de que Scorpius fuera responsable (a diferencia de mí).

Decidí recoger los libros de texto de la mesa y los pergaminos. Cuando estuvieron todos apilados perfectamente los envié a la habitación de Scorpius. No es que estuviera demorando el momento de hablar con él, sólo...recogía para no perder el tiempo después. Y lo hice sin magia porque... Vale, para eso no tenía excusa. Con un suspiro profundo me acerqué a la butaca en la que estaba sentado Scor, decidido a hacer de una vez por todas lo que había venido a hacer.

“¿Y ahora que demonios hago?”

Ojalá existiera un libro que me ayudara: “Como arrastrarse y pedir disculpas a la persona que amas por haber sido un cerdo estúpido”. A ser posible con dibujitos.

Lo primero era despertarlo.

Me arrodillé en frente del sillón y puse una de mis manos en su mejilla y la otra encima del libro de su regazo, el cual agarraba con ambas manos.

 ― Scor ― susurre en voz bajita mientras movía sus manos. ― Despierta gatito, tenemos que hablar.

El rubio angelito se removió en el sillón y murmuró algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un “vete a la mierda”. En mi cara apareció una sonrisa divertida: incluso en sueños me llevaba la contraria.

― Scor, levántate.

Una de sus manos se liberó de mi agarre y estuvo a punto de golpearme en la cara.

Esperé hasta que se volvió a quedar tranquilo y me extendí hasta poner mis labios cerca de su oído:

― Gatito, despierta. James está aquí.

En cuanto pronuncié mi nombre sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeó confundido.

Supongo que encontrarse con mi rostro a centímetros del suyo no ayudaba a despejar su soñolienta mente.

― ¿James?

― El mismo que viste y calza.

― ¿Estoy soñando?

― No lo creo amor ― dije entre risitas. Me aparté un poco para darle espacio.

― ¿Estoy delirando?

― Tampoco. A menos que te hayas tomado algo que pueda hacerte delirar. En cuyo caso necesitaremos ir a la enfermería.

― No estoy drogado ― murmuró con el ceño fruncido, mirándome todavía con desconfianza. ― Si no estoy dormido, ni estoy delirando, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y que me has llamado antes?

― Te he llamado amor. Y gatito. Y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí... ― tomé aire  ― Vine a pedirte disculpas.

― ¿Pedirme disculpas? ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño. Scorpius de verdad parecía confundido. ¿Había olvidado su confesión y mi desastroso comportamiento, por no decir algo peor?

― Sí, pedir perdón por mis palabras del otro día.

― Ah.

― Ah ― repetí incrédulo. ¿Eso era todo lo que decía?

― ¿Tus padres te han obligado? ― antes de que pudiera contestar siguió:― ¡Oh, no! Rose y Al te dieron algo y te obligaron a venir aquí a cambio del antídoto.

― Ni mis padres me obligaron, ni mi hermano me envenenó. Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero cuando me hicieron comprender mi error Rose me dio el antídoto. He venido aquí porque de verdad lamento mis palabras y porque debo confesarte algo.

Volví a coger sus manos entre las mías, para dar más énfasis a mis palabras.

Scor me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió de forma melancólica, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara.

― No hace falta que te disculpes. He pensado mucho en lo que dije y en lo que dijiste, y he llegado a la conclusión de que fue mi culpa. Y de Al y Rose, pero principalmente mía. No tenía que haberte dicho eso. Había oído que estabas enamorado de alguien y aún así decidí confesarme, sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. También sabía que tu opinión de mi no era muy buena, y no tenía que haberte puesto en esa situación. Tu reacción fue bastante justificada y el único imbécil fui yo, por esperar algo distinto ― sacó la mano derecha de entre las mías y se limpió una lagrima que había caído por su mejilla a la vez que soltó una risita entrecortada ―. Siendo sinceros, nunca esperé que tú sintieras algo por mí. La única razón por la que te dije algo era porque Rose y Al insistieron en que debía hacerlo. Bueno, Rose. Al final decidí que debía sacar de una vez por todas mis sentimientos, que no me harías más daño del que me habías hecho. Hasta me mentalicé con una respuesta negativa, pero supongo que a la hora de la verdad eso no sirvió ¿no?

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas, y esta vez no intentó secarlas. Habría sido inútil. Continuó con su monólogo:

― Te juro que no tendrás que soportarme mucho. Intentaré quedar con Al y con Rose en sitios que no estés tú y puede que dentro de unos años, cuando no te vea tan seguido, mis sentimientos por ti dejen de ser tan fuertes. Tal vez un día hasta desaparezcan. Y entonces...entonces olvidarás la estúpida confesión de un niño y-y tal vez pueda ir a las cenas de la familia Potter y no me dolerá verte con tu pareja. Puede que hasta encuentre a alguien a quien ame al menos la mitad de lo que t-te amo a ti.

Liberó sus manos de las mías y se tapó los ojos mientras sollozaba. Si me hubiera mirado un segundo al menos habría visto las mismas lágrimas en mi rostro.

― No ― dije en voz baja. Luego subí un poco el tono para que me oyera: ― No lo permitiré.

Me limpié furiosamente las lágrimas y aparté sus manos de sus ojos, obligándolo a mirarme. Volví a repetir con voz decidida:

― No lo permitiré.

Me miró con confusión.

― ¿Qué no permitirás?

Sus lágrimas habían parado.

― No permitiré que hagas nada de lo que has dicho. No me alejaré de ti, no dejaré que tu amor por mi se extinga y, por lo tanto, no dejaré que te enamores de ninguna persona que no sea yo. Nunca. En lo que me quede de vida.

― Pero...pero ¿por qué?

― Porque te amo ― dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ― Te amo con cada maldito latido de mi corazón, con cada aliento que tomo. Me siento como si no pudiera amarte más, pero sé que lo haré. Cada instante que paso contigo, cada nuevo aspecto que conozco de ti, hacen que mi corazón aumente un poco más de tamaño, si es que tal cosa es posible, permitiéndome amarte más y más.

― James...

― Espera. Déjame terminar ― tomé aire y continué: ― Temo que en cualquier momento en el que estoy a tu lado mi corazón vaya a explotar de felicidad. Aunque debo decirte que los últimos días sentía como si se hubiera roto ― hora de confesar mi estupidez. ― La razón por la que dije todo eso ayer fue porque estaba celoso. Y enfadado ― lo miré un segundo para ver como reaccionaba. A pesar de que todavía se veía un poco confundido por mi repentina (y extremadamente cursi) declaración, me miraba atento a cada una de mis palabras ― Hace unos días te vi en los jardines, no lejos de donde me confesaste tus sentimientos, diciéndole a Al que lo querías. Estaba tan molesto, tan cabreado y tan celoso de mi hermano que intenté evitarlo para no partirle la cara. ¡Eras mío! Pero obvio que no lo eras. Nunca te había dicho nada, y tú no habías dado ninguna señal de que te gustaba. Cuando me  llevaste aparte, tres días después, y me dijiste que te gustaba (¡No que me querías, como a Al, sino que te gustaba!), me sentí tan lleno de rabia e indignación que sólo pude arremeter contra ti. Deseaba que sintieras al menos una parte del dolor que había sentido yo. Sé que fui infantil, pero juro que lamento el daño que te causé. Lo siento tantísimo.

― No pasa nada. Estoy...acostumbrado ― dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, limpiándome una lágrima traicionera.

― No lo estés ― ordeno con firmeza. Puse mi mano contra su mano y, girando un poco la cara, le di un beso en la palma ― No estés acostumbrado a que te haga daño. No permitas que te haga daño.

Conforme nuestra conversación había ido transcurriendo, él se había estado moviendo en mi dirección, haciendo que ahora estuviera casi en el borde del sillón. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, su mano izquierda en mi rodilla y la derecha en mi mejilla izquierda, con mi mano cubriéndola; mi mano derecha había acabado enredada en su pelo rubio, atrayendo su rostro lentamente hacia el mío.

― Te amo, y te juro por lo más sagrado en este mundo que me pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándote por lo que he hecho, por todos estos años en los que has sufrido. Si tú me lo permites.

Lo único que podía ver ahora eran los azules ojos de Scorpius, su nariz casi tocando la mía, nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia.

― ¿No me estás engañando? ― murmura en un susurro.

― Nunca.

Y hace algo totalmente inesperado: me besa.

Sus labios solo están rozando los míos, pero es un beso. Un beso inocente, tímido y tentativo, pero que hace latir desbocadamente mi corazón y estremecer mi cuerpo.

Con cuidado, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior lentamente. Me sorprendió al copiar mi movimiento y rozar su lengua con la mía. En pocos segundos nos  encontrábamos de pie, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, los míos alrededor de  su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mi. Nuestras bocas se movían frenéticamente la una sobre la otra, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

Sentía mucho calor y luché por deshacerme de mi chaqueta, intentando separarme lo mínimo posible.

Casi me la había quitado cuando Scorpius se separó de mí entre jadeos y, levantando la cabeza me dice:

― James, espera. Detente un minuto.

Aproveché la situación y le di un beso en la mejilla, en la mandíbula y, al llegar a la clavícula y oír un gemido, me detuve y empecé a mordisquear y a lamer.

― ¿Por qué?

― Po-porque e-estamos en l-la bi-biblioteca.

― No hay nadie.

― Mmmm. Pero podría venir alguien.

― Todos estarán en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de una copiosa cena. Por cierto ― dije mientras metía la mano debajo de su jersey Wesley ―  tendrás que decirme que haces aquí.

― Me quedé d-dormindo ― tras un breve silencio, dijo: ―  J-James...

― ¿Sí amor? ― susurré mientras lamía una de las marcas que acababa de hacer.

Se acercó a mi oído y murmuró:

― Mi habitación está libre.

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, me quedé petrificado. Luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

― Pues no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por tus cosas, ya están allí.

Después de darle un rápido beso en los labios y acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, me agaché  y cogí su libro del suelo y mi chaqueta.

Scor me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr hacia las mazmorras. “Parece un poco apurado”, pensé con una sonrisa.

En pocos minutos llegamos a su habitación que, ciertamente, estaba vacía.

― Hmmm ― tras ese arranque de atrevimiento, el tímido Scor había vuelto.

Dejé las cosas encima de su baúl y me volví hacía él, que se había acercado a la cama y se había sentado.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. Con la mano derecha cogí su barbilla y la levanté.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunté preocupado al ver las lágrimas.

Con una mano me acarició la cara lentamente.

― Estás aquí de verdad, ¿cierto?

― Y nunca me iré ― prometí con firmeza.

― Nunca ― repitió, y después aplastó sus labios contra los míos.

Lo retomamos donde lo habíamos dejado, sólo que esta vez él también me acariciaba; mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, mis muslos...

Cuando empezó a desabotonarme la camisa, supe como iba a terminar esto. Pero antes necesitábamos tener una conversación.

― Scor... ― dije contra su boca.

― ¿Hmmm?

― Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Su boca había empezado a descender por mi cuello mientras la camisa se deslizaba por mis hombros, parándose en los codos.

― ¿Qué?

― Tú...Aah!

Tras su recorrido por mi cuello, su boca se paró encima de mi pezón izquierdo y me mordió. Fuerte. No tanto como para hacerme sangre, pero si suficiente como para dejarme marca.

― ¿Qué decías?

― Que- que tú nunca.... nunca habías hecho...esto con...― intenté hablar entre jadeos, pero su boca había empezado a lamer la marca de mordisco y, de vez en cuanto, rozaba mi pezón, dejando mi mente nublada.

Se paró.

― ¿Con un hombre? ― preguntó ladeando la cabeza. ― En realidad nunca he hecho esto con nadie. Pero Rose me prestaba sus mangas de vez en cuando. No veas lo creativas que son algunas escritoras.

― Lo sé. Un día descubrí su alijo secreto. Fue muy...

― ¿Interesante? ― ofreció con una sonrisa lasciva.

― Algo así. Sabes que necesitamos algunas cosas ¿verdad?

Bajó su mirada hacia mi entrepierna, que hacía rato que empujaba contra mis pantalones.

― Yo no tengo...

― Rose nos lo ha regalado. Está en mi chaqueta.

Me levanté para cogerlo y, por el camino, deslicé el resto de la camisa hasta que acabó en el suelo.

Tras coger el lubricante y dos condones (tampoco había que asustar al chico) me di la vuelta.

Estuve a punto de dejar caer lo que llevaba en las manos: Scorpius estaba de pie y se había sacado el jersey, la camisa y los zapatos y ahora se estaba desabotonando los pantalones.

― Espera ― dije yendo rápidamente hacia él. Sus dedos se detuvieron y me miró interrogante. ― Quiero hacerlo yo.

Puse los condones y el lubricante en la cama, al lado de la almohada, junto a las varitas. Cogí la colcha y la puse a los pies de la cama. Después, con cuidado,  acaricié su pecho con mis dedos y me paré en el primer botón desabrochado. 

― Siéntate ― ordené con voz ronca.

Cuando su trasero golpeó el colchón, desabroché el otro botón y bajé la cremallera. Scorpius se levantó unos centímetros mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones y se los quitaba, junto con los calcetines. Cuando estuvo desnudo, excepto por sus boxers, le abrí un poco las piernas y me colé entre ellas, tirando un poco de él hasta que estuvo al borde de la cama.

Empecé a lamer su pecho, igual que él había hecho con el mío, dedicando mucho tiempo a cada botón rosado, hasta que este se ponía de un furioso rojo. Sus gemidos fueron incrementándose, al igual que sus jadeos. Bajé poco a poco hasta llegar a la cintura de sus boxers, donde deposité un beso tentativo.

Al poner mis labios donde había aparecido una mancha húmeda, pude sentir como dio un brinco y ver como sus manos se agarraban a las sábanas.

― Levanta un poco... ― murmuré mientras bajaba un poco sus boxers.

― James...

― Por favor ― supliqué mirándole a los ojos.

Con un suspiro entrecortado se levantó unos centímetros del colchón, permitiéndome quitarle la última prenda.

Empecé a acariciar su muslo con mi nariz, muy cerca de su miembro, pero sin tocarlo.

― James...

― ¿Sí gatito? ― pregunté tras darle un pequeño mordisco.

― Yo...yo... por favor ― murmuró lloriqueando. ― Quiero...quiero...

― Te daré todo lo que quieras, amor, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

― Quie-quiero que..tú...tú....

― Continúa ― insistí pasando mi lengua muy cerca de pene.

― Chúpame ― murmuró tan bajo que casi no le oigo, mirándome a los ojos.

Por unos segundos me sentí desorientado y un poco mareado. Nunca creí que escucharía algo tan pervertido saliendo de la boca de este chico con cara de ángel. Me sentí como un maestro orgulloso de su alumno.

Suspirando de forma artificial cogí su miembro y pasé mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta y después lo fui introduciendo en mi boca poco a poco.

Empecé lamiéndolo lentamente mientras movía la cabeza de adelante para atrás, mientras rozaba superficialmente mis dientes contra la sensible piel. De vez en cuando relajaba la garganta y succionaba con fuerza, para ver como su cabeza caía para atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello, o como apretaba los dientes con fuerza y entrecerraba los ojos. Una cosa había que decir: para ser alguien bajo (cerca de 1,70), Scorpius Malfoy estaba bastante bien... desarrollado.

― James...James espera, por favor ― mientras decía estas palabras, sus manos habían agarrado mi pelo y tiraban de mi cabeza para atrás. ― N-no quiero co-correrme todavía. No sin ti.

Al oír su última declaración me paré en seco. Estaba bastante claro lo que quería decir. Poco a poco fui retrocediendo y, con una última lamida, me puse  de pie.

Scorpius empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones y a tirar de ellos para abajo. A la vez, yo había empezado a sacar mis zapatos con ayuda de los pies.

Tras unos cuántos problemas técnicos, por fin terminé desnudo.

― ¿Estás preparado?

― Lo estoy ― afirmó más bien poco convencido ―. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

¿Como lo hacemos? Esa era una buena pregunta. Ninguno de los dos tenía realmente mucha experiencia en este campo, por muchos libros que hubiéramos leído.

― Lo primero, vamos a la cama. Me estoy congelando los pies.

Nos pusimos uno delante del otro en la enorme cama y, suavemente, empezamos otra vez a besarnos. El beso pasó a ser rápidamente salvaje, ansioso; nuestras manos se movían por el cuerpo ajeno con desesperación y deseo desenfrenado. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel rozar la mía, nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono. Sólo cuando me separé de él para tomar aire y pude ver sus ojos centelleantes, algo en mí tembló y se paralizó.

― Scorpius, no...

Me miró confuso.

― ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

― Míranos Scor. Tengo 17 años y tú 15. Ayer mismo tuvimos una pelea tremenda y hasta hace una hora los dos teníamos el corazón roto. No podemos hacer esto ahora. Siempre que pensaba en nuestra primera vez, nos imaginaba en nuestra propia casa, solos, tras haber tenido una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y haber dado un bonito paseo, o haber mirado las estrellas.

― Nunca pensé que fueras un romántico, James.

― Y no lo soy. Esa es la cuestión. Nunca he sido de ese tipo de personas que se preocupa por la primera vez de su pareja, pero contigo no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que sea perfecto, algo para nunca olvidar.

― Ya lo está siendo, James.

― Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando la neblina de la lujuria desaparezca llegará el arrepentimiento. Desearás haber ido más despacio, no haber dicho o hecho algo. No quiero que eso pase. No quiero que me culpes por no tener la primera vez tal y como tú te la imaginabas.

― Sólo hay una cosa que quería en mi primera vez, James: a ti. Y, a menos que seas otra persona con poción multijugos, creo que ya te tengo.

― Vaya que si me tienes, gatito ― ronroneé. Luego me puse otra vez serio. ―  Sólo tenemos que esperar dos años, tal vez menos. Te aseguro que el celibato no está tan mal, lo he practicado poco más de un año y, como ves, sigo de una pieza.

― Pero tú amas el sexo.

― No Scor: me gusta el sexo; es a ti a quien amo. Y no es como si no pudiéramos hacer otras cosas, ¿no crees? ― pregunté mientras movía mis caderas haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozasen.

― No... ahh...me distraigas ahh.

― No voy a ceder en esto, gatito.

― Me duele.

¿Le dolía? Yo estaba agonizando.

― Se me ocurre algo, gatito, pero necesitaré tu perfecta mano.

― Por Merlín, lo que quieras. Haz lo quieras, pero date prisa ― suplicó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con Scor tumbado en medio de la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y, sin apoyar en él todo mi peso, me incliné hacía delante. Agarré una de sus manos e hice que rodeara nuestros penes, masturbándolos, después junté mi mano con la suya y empecé a moverla al mismo ritmo que él. Pronto lo único que se oía en la habitación eran nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y los jadeos desenfrenados.

― Ya no aguanto... ahh.. más ― gimió en mi oído, enterrando las uñas de su mano libre en mi brazo.

― Déjate ir gatito.

Unos movimientos después sentí como un líquido pegajoso y resbaladizo se deslizaba por mi mano y por mi estómago junto a una lengua que se introducía en mi boca y lamía la mía, llevándome al orgasmo. Finalmente me dejé caer sobre él, exhausto.

― J-James, pesas mucho.

― Lo siento gatito ― gemí mientras me movía hacía un lado. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, supe que ninguno de los dos se podría dormir con semen pegado a nuestros cuerpos, así que cogí la varita e hice aparecer un trapo húmedo con el que limpié nuestras manos y estómagos. Después hice levitar las mantas que habían caído en el suelo y nos las eché por encima, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo invierno. Sólo entonces me permití descansar la cabeza tranquilamente contra la almohada, con Scorpius pegado a mi cuerpo.

― ¡Vaya!

― ¿Qué pasa? ― murmuró adormilado.

― ¡Está nevando!

Scorpius abrió un ojo y miró a un lado.

― Creí que estas Navidades no nevaría.

― Yo también. Es precioso ¿no crees?

― Ajá.

Sonreí ante sus cortas contestaciones y me apretujé entre las mantas, agarrándolo más fuerte: ver la nieve me había dado frío.

― ¿James?

― ¿Sí gatito?

― Te amo ― susurró con la cabeza enterrada en mi cuello.

― Yo también ― dije dándole un beso en la cabeza. ― Yo también.

Y, con una sonrisa en los labios, cerré los ojos.

 

♥♥♥

 

A las siete en punto de la mañana siguiente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos se revolvieran la  cama, pero sin despertarse del todo.

― Hey Scor... ― la voz se detuvo bruscamente.

Aaron Bole había salido pronto de la enfermería, queriendo disfrutar de ese día nevado. Así que fue a su habitación a ponerse algo abrigado y preguntar a Scorpius Malfoy si quería bajar a desayunar con él en el Gran Comedor.

Lo que no esperaba era ver ropa por toda la habitación y, al acercarse a la cama que parecía haber sido víctima de ese ataque, ver al dueño de esta abrazado a nada más y nada menos que James Sirius Potter. ESE James Sirius Potter.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, una sonrisa se estampó en la cara del Slytherin. En silencio fue hasta su baúl y cogió un gorro y una chaqueta, dudando de que fuera a utilizarlas hoy, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Para el final del desayuno todos los habitantes del colegio, incluyendo a algunos profesores, se habían enterado de que Scorpius Malfoy y James Potter se estaban acostando.

Para el mediodía, la noticia había llegado a más de la mitad de los alumnos que se habían ido a casa, incluyendo a Rose Weasley.

Layla Wessex estaba comiendo cuando llegó su lechuza. Se pasó el resto del día mandando cartas a sus amistades para desmentir el rumor y, cada diez minutos, a Lily para preguntarle si eso era verdad. En la cena recibió un sobre de Lily Luna Potter con una foto de James y Scorpius besándose debajo de un muérdago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yyyy fin! Me he explayado un poco más con este, ni idea de porqué .... XD


	3. Donde Scorpius y James se dan cuenta de que la abuela Weasley no es ni ciega ni sorda, pero sí muda

Poco después de la salida de Aaron Bole, aunque eso yo no lo sabía en ese momento, empecé a despertarme. Al principio me sentí confuso ― “¿Cómo he llegado a mi habitación y que hago desnudo?” ―, pero luego los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente, haciéndome soltar un gemido de vergüenza.

Pude sentir el cuerpo de James pegado a mi espalda, dándome calor, y una de sus manos haciéndome de almohada mientras la otra me mantenía contra su pecho.

A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía por mis palabras ― “¡Le había pedido que me la chupara!” ― no pude contener una sonrisa de felicidad. ¡James Potter, el mismo James Potter con el que llevaba soñando cuatro años, me estaba abrazando después de confesarme que me amaba! Y después de darme una mamada, pero eso era algo que había que estudiar más tarde.

Luego vino el miedo. No tenía nada que ver con que los dos fuéramos chicos: la homosexualidad no era tan rara hoy en día y ya no había personas que discriminaran por eso. Bueno, no muchas. Lo bueno de los muggles es que había cosas en las que iban más adelantados que los magos, y eso nos obligaba a nosotros a llevarles el paso. La historia demuestra que los que no se adaptan, desaparecen. Así que con los años la homosexualidad había dejado de ser un tabú en el mundo mágico y las leyes tuvieron que ir a la par que la sociedad. En Hogwarts se inculcaba la igualdad, la tolerancia y el respeto, así que muy pocos por aquí harían comentarios en ese aspecto. Lo que me asustaba era otra cosa. Principalmente nuestras familias. Sabía que Rose estaría encantada (¡Seguramente había empezado a preparar la boda y todo!), Al estaría feliz por mí y me apoyaría  y mi madre también estaría a mi lado. El problema era mi padre y el señor Potter. Toda la familia Potter y, por consiguiente Weasley, me había aceptado y hasta les gustaba y me querían como a otro hijo, o nieto en el caso de la abuela Weasley, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran bien con el hecho de que su querido nieto saliera con un Malfoy. Lo cual nos llevaba a la cuestión de mi padre. No es que odiara a Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, que eran los que iban a casa de vez en cuando en verano, incluso les caía bien, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus padres. Y en cuanto a James... mi padre no lo soportaba. Demasiado arrogante y egocéntrico, solía decir. Mi madre me dijo que en realidad esa animosidad se debía a que se veía reflejado en el mini Potter, y eso le traía malos recuerdos. Iba a ser un duro camino....

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un beso en el hombro.

― Buenos días gatito ― murmuró James en mi oído.

― Buenos días.

― Sea lo que sea que estuvieras pensando, déjalo. Te has puesto rígido.

― Estoy pensando en tu familia...

― Te aman ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros. O intentándolo. ― A propósito de mi familia, Rose dijo que teníamos que ir antes del mediodía. Se ha encargado de mandarle una carta a McGonagall para decirle que vas a nuestra casa, así que no te preocupes.

― A veces da miedo, ¿no crees?

― Y tanto.

A pesar de que dijo que había que ir a casa, no intentó levantarse de la cama, sólo me abrazó más fuerte.

― James, tenemos que irnos.

― Lo sé. Pero sólo quiero quedarme contigo en esta cama, calentitos, el resto del día. Y puede que mañana también.

Riendo, luché por darme la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara. Cuando por fin nuestros pechos estuvieron pegados, puse una de mis piernas encima de su cadera y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

― El gatito quiere jugaaar ― canturreó en mi oído. Luego me dio un beso.

― El gatito quiere comer. Llevo casi un día sin probar bocado.

Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar diversión y puso una expresión seria.

― No puedes saltarte las comidas, Scorpius. Estás en edad de desarrollo y saltarte las comidas no es bueno.

― Sí mamá ― dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

― Si no creces, ¿cómo planeas ponerme debajo de ti?

Tardé unos segundos en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

― Quieres d-decir que n-no te importa...estar... ― tartamudeé rojo como un tomate.

― Te quiero de todas las formas que te pueda conseguir Scor. Por supuesto que no me importa estar abajo.

Sus palabras fueron tan serias que no me cupo la menor duda de que las decía en serio.

― Vamos, Rose nos estará esperando.

Con un último beso en los labios, nos levantamos de la cama y empezamos a cambiarnos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como James cogía los condones y el lubricante y los metía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

― Coge una mochila y mete algo de ropa y lo que creas necesitar.

Así que me puse a guardar unos pares de pantalones, camisas, jerséis, ropa interior y zapatos en la mochila. Obviamente tuve que hacer un hechizo para que cupiera todo, pero al final mi equipaje estaba listo.

Miré alrededor para ver si me faltaba algo y mi mirada se quedó parada en el montón de los regalos de navidad. Me había olvidado de que día era.

Aunque había algo raro...

Me acerqué a los pies de la cama y cogí uno de los regalos. Miré a ver de quien era y entonces descubrí que era lo raro: había muchos más que de costumbre.

― Es para ti.

― ¿Para mí? ― preguntó extrañado.

― Sip. Rose debió haberlos enviado aquí.

Se acercó a mi lado con la chaqueta en el brazo y lo cogió.

― Es de tus padres.

Se sentó a mi lado y abrió la pequeña caja mientras lo miraba con atención.

Cuando leyó la nota adjunta levantó la cabeza y se rió.

― Escucha esto: Querido James, espero que hayas arreglado las cosas con Scorpius. Esto es para vosotros. PD: Espero veros en la comida o como mínimo en la cena. Con cariño, mamá y papá ― con una sonrisa continuó. ― Al parecer este verano iremos a Paris.

Sin poder contener una sonrisa de felicidad y agarré otro regalo que estaba en la cima. Por el peso supe que era de la señora Weasley y no pude contener una sonrisa de expectación. Todos los años el jersey tenía un dibujo nuevo y siempre estaba emocionado por descubrir éste. Antes de abrirlo, miré a quien iba dirigido y, al ver mi nombre, quité el papel de regalo y desdoblé: era verde brillante y en medio tenía tejido el león de Gryffindor.

― ¿Se encuentra bien la abuela Molly?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Como respuesta, di la vuelta al jersey. James parpadeó confuso y, rápidamente, se puso a buscar el suyo. Lo abrió con prisa y después estalló en carcajadas. Me lo enseño: era rojo y en su pecho había una serpiente verde enroscada sobre si misma, con un libro al lado.

― Lo sabía... ¿Cómo?

― La abuela es la abuela ― dijo James como si eso lo explicara todo.

Tras cambiarnos de jersey seguimos abriendo los regalos. De vez en cuando parábamos por algún regalo “raro”. Al parecer todos en su familia habían decidido cambiar algo en vista de los recientes acontecimientos.

El último regalo que abrió James fue el de Rose: un pequeño álbum con fotos que había sacado durante la semana Neko.

― ¿Sabes? Fue gracias a esto que me di cuenta que me gustabas. No que estaba enamorado, eso pasó después, sino que me sentía atraído por ti.

― ¿Eh? ― exclamé confuso mientras lo observaba acariciar una foto.

― Verte con cola de gato y esas orejitas tan adorables hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de manera extraña. Bueno, extraña ante un chico. Nunca me había sentido atraído hacia mi propio sexo, pero tú te veías tan...adorable. Incluso comestible.

― Así que yo era la persona misteriosa…

― Siempre ― dijo mirándome con cariño.

**_Y así fue._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya he terminado :v  
> Espero que os haya gustado, yo una he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que lo próximo que escriba sea un Sterek (¡Como los amo!) o Destiel (*¬*) o Johnlock (*-*) o AoKaga o... bueno, lo que me venga XD

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Y terminé el primer capítulo!! Sólo quedan dos, pero están terminado y no hay que esperar nada :3  
> El siguiente es el más largo y es un poco ... explícito. No hay escenas 100% lemon porque no me he sentido con fuerzas (soy más inocente de lo que pensaba hace un mes) pero hay alguna que otra cosa ;3  
> Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
